Trekked IV: The Voyage Home
by SonicJordan
Summary: This is my parody of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, but using Sonic the Hedgehog and cartoon characters.
1. The Cast

This is my parody of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, I've just translated the Movie, TV and Cartoon Characters (mostly Sonic the Hedgehog) into Star Trek IV characters.

Cast:

Admiral James T. Kirk - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X)

Captain Spock - Miles 'Tails' Prower (Sonic X)

Dr. Leonard McCoy - Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic X)

Captain Montgomery Scott - Antoine D'Coolette (Sonic SatAM)

Commander Nyota Uhura - Amy Rose (Sonic X)

Commander Hikaru Sulu - Espio the Chamelion (Sonic X)

Commander Pavel Chekov - Charmy Bee (Sonic X)

Ambassador Sarek - Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars)

Amanda Grayson - Rosemary Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog comics)

Lieutenant Saavik - Cosmo (Sonic X)

Dr. Gillian Taylor - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants)

Federation President - Principal Mazur (A Goofy Movie)

Klingon Ambasaddor - Radcliffe (Pocahontas)

Admiral Cartwright - Scat Cat (The Aristocats)

Dr. Christine Chapel - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X)

Chief Janice Rand - Rouge the Bat (Sonic X)

Bob Briggs - Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants)

Garbageman #1 - Timon (The Lion King)

Garbageman #2 - Pumbaa (The Lion King)

Antique Store Owner - Grandpa Dave (Arthur)

Spacedock Officer #1 - Cliff (CatDog)

Spacedock Officer #2 - Lube (CatDog)

Dr. Nichols - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast)

Saratoga Captain - Julie Su (Sonic the Hedgehog comics)

Saratoga Helmsman - Bert (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)

Saratoga Officer - Cyrus (Sonic Underground)

Pizza Restaruant Waiter - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story)

Elderly Patient - Grandma Thora (Arthur)

Huey Pilot - Kwame (Captain Planet)

Young Doctor - Doogie Howster (Doogie Howster, M.D.)

Lady in Tour - Jane Read (Arthur)

Intern #1 - Chester (Fairly Oddparents)

Intern #2 - A .J. (Fairly Oddparents)

Radar Operator - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo)

Marine Sergeant - Pete (Disney Cartoons)

Commander Rogerson - Sherman Potter (M*A*S*H)

Civilian Agent - Dana Scully (X Files)

FBI Agent - Fox Mulder (X Files)

Punk on the Bus - Max Goof (Goof Troop)

Passerby - Roxanne (Goof Troop)

Finnish Captain - Eugene Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants)

Finnish Officer - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants)

Finnish Harpoonman - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants)

Yorktown Captain - Ferris Bueller (Ferris Bueller's Day Off)

Policeman #1 - Bonkers (Bonkers)

Policeman #2 - Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)

Policeman on Motorcycle - Mr. Dinkle (Shirt Tales)

Communications Officer - Tito (Oliver and Company)

Display Officer - Phong (ReBoot)

Woman Getting Newspaper - Mary Crosswire (Arthur)

Man in Car - Edward Frensky (Arthur)

George and Gracie the Humpback Whales - Humphrey and Diane the Humpback Whales


	2. Chapter 1: Sonic Must Return to Earth

I watched _Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home _last night, I am making the parody by removing all the characters and replacing them with TV, movie and cartoon characters (mostly _Sonic the Hedgehog _and _Spongebob Squarepants_) characters.

* * *

Chapter 01 - Sonic must return to Earth

In space, a black cylinder with a sphere antenna on the bottom top center, comes out of a nebula. It sings a unknown message.

On the bridge of a _Miranda _class star-ship, _Saratoga_. The image of the probe is on one of the monitors. "What do you make of it?"

Science officer Cyrus said, "It appears to be a probe, Captain, from an intelligence unknown to us."

Captain Julie Su ordered, "Continue transmitting, universal 'Peace' and 'Hello' in all known languages. Get me Starfleet Command."

"Ready, Captain." Bert, the helmsman said.

"Starfleet Command, this is _U.S.S. Saratoga _patrolling Sector 5 Neutral Zone. We are tracking a probe of unknown origin on apparent trajectory to the Sol solar system. Attempts to communicate with the probe have been negative on all known frequencies."

"_Continue tracking, _Saratoga_. We will analyse transmissions and advise_."

"Roger, Starfleet. _Saratoga _out."

On the Federation council chamber room, the view-screen displays the destruction of the _Enterprise_, and then to the image of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"There, hold the image. **Hold!**"

Sonic's image froze. Light radiated illuminating the Klingon Ambassador, Kadcliffe, who is angry and furious and pointed to Sonic. "Behold! The quintessential devil in these matters! Sonic the Hedgehog, renegade and terrorist! Not only is he responsible for the murder of a Klingon crew, the theft of a Klingon vessel. See now the real plot and intentions."

Sonic's image was replaced by the Genesis Device demo video as he continues. "Even as this Federation was negotiating a peace treaty with us, Sonic was secretly developing the Genesis torpedo, conceived by Sonic's son and test detonated by the Admiral himself! The result of this awesome energy was euphemistically called 'The Genesis Planet' A secret base from which to launch the annihilation of the Klingon people!" The demo was replaced once more by Sonic's frozen image. "**We demand the extradition of Sonic! We demand justice!**"

A voice blared across the room. "Klingon justice is a unique point of view, Mr. President." Everyone in the council recognize that voice, it was Federation ambassador, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tails' father. "Genesis was perfectly named. The creation of life not death. The Klingons shed the first blood while attempting to possess its secrets."

"Vulcans are well known as the intellectual **puppets **of this Federation!" shouted Kadcliffe.

"Your vessel did destroy _U.S.S. Grissom_. Your men did kill Sonic's son, Manik. Do you deny these events?" Obi-Wan said to Kadcliffe.

"We deny nothing. We have the right to preserve our race!" Kadcliffe told to Obi-Wan.

"Do you have the right to commit murder?" Obi-Wan asked.

Everybody began to talk. "Silence!** Silence!**" yelled Federation President Mazur. "There will be no further outbursts from the floor."

"Mr. President, I have come to speak on behalf of the accused." said Obi-Wan.

Kadcliffe barked, "Personal bias! His son was saved by Sonic."

"Mr. Ambassador, with all respect, the Council's deliberations are over." The President said to Kadcliffe.

"Then Sonic goes unpunished?"

"Admiral Sonic has been charged with nine violations of Starfleet regulations."

"**Starfleet regulations? That's ludicrous!** Remember this well. There shall be no peace as long as Sonic lives!"

Everybody began to talk in confusion. Then a voice calls out, "**You pompous ass!**"

Then Kadcliffe and the Klingon Warriors leave the Council room.

Meanwhile, on Vulcan. Vulcans are repairing the Klingon Bird of Prey that Sonic captured, on the side of the Bird of Prey, the letters "_H.M.S. Bounty_" is painted in large red capital letters.

_Captain's log star-date: 8390. We are in the third month of our Vulcan exile. And it was Dr. Knuckles with a fine sense of historical irony, who decided on a name for our captured Klingon vessel. And like those mutineers of five hundred years ago, we too have a hard choice to make._

Near the Klingon bird of prey H.M.S. Bounty, Sonic walks to each of his bridge crew. "Dr. Knuckles? Mr. Antoine? Amy? Charmy? Espio?" Each crew member said, "Aye, sir."

Sonic begins his speech, "Let the record show that the commander and the crew of the late Starship _Enterprise _have voted unanimously to return to Earth to face the consequences of their actions in the rescue of their comrade, Captain Tails. Thank you all. Repair stations, please."

Everybody gets to work. "Mr. Antoine?" asked Sonic.

"Aye, zir?"

"How soon can we be underway?"

"Give me one more day, zir. Damage control iz easy. Reading Klingon, zat'z hard."

Sonic walked with Knuckles as we said to Sonic. "You'd think they could at least send a ship. It's bad enough to be court marshaled and spend the rest of our lives mining borite, but have to go home in this Klingon flea trap."

"We could learn a thing or two from this flea trap. It's got a cloaking device that cost us a lot." said Sonic back.

"I just wish we could cloak the stench." said Knuckles as he walked away.

Sonic looked up to the mountain to see a silhouette of a two-tailed half-fox Vulcan in robes. In the testing chamber, Tails walked to the computer screens. Tails removed his hood and said, "Computer. Resume testing."

The computer displayed, "**_Who said, 'Logic is the cement of our civilization with which we ascend from chaos using reason as our guide._**'"

"Tikal, matron of Vulcan philosophy." answered Tails.

"_**Correct. What is the molecular formula of aluminum sulfide crystal.**_" Tails types the answer: K4YM3 (SO73 Es 2). "**_Correct._**"

"**_White Queen to section five, grid six. Queen takes Knight. Rook takes Queen. White pawn to section five, grid seven, pawn takes rook. Checkmate. Correct._**"

"_**What significant contribution to bioengineering was made on the Loonkerian outpost on Klendth?**_"

"The universal atmospheric element compensator." answered Tails.

"**_Correct. Evaluate and conclude. A starship's sensors indicate it is being pursued so closely that it occupies the same space as its pursuer_.**" Tails sees the image of a starship and the wire-frame of the starship. He made the wire-frame come to the image of the starship. "**_Correct._**"

"**_Identify object and it's _**_**cultural significance."**_

"Klingon mummification glyph." answered Tails.

"_**Correct. What was the principle historical event on the planet Earth in the year 1993?**_"

Tails types the answer. "**_Correct._**"

"_**What is Kiri-kin-tha's first law of metaphysics?**_"

"Nothing unreal exists." answered Tails.

"_**Correct. Adjust the sine wave of this magnetic envelope so that anti-neutrons can pass through it but anti-gravitons cannot.**_"

Tails works the keypad and the image of the envelope is changed.

"_**Correct.**_"

"_**What is the electronic configuration of Gadolinium?**_"

Tails types the answer.

"_**Correct. How do you feel?**_"

Tails was puzzled. "**_How do you feel? How do you feel?_**"

"I do not understand the question."

"What is it, Tails." asked Rosemary.

"I do not understand the question, mother."

"You are a two-tailed half fox, the computer knows that."

"The question is irrelevant."

"Tails, the retraining of your mind has been in the Vulcan way, so you may not understand feelings. But as my son, you have them. They will surface."

"As you wish, since you deem them of value. But I cannot wait here to find them."

"Where must you go?"

"I must go to Earth. To offer testimony."

"You do this for friendship?"

"I do it because I was there."

"Tails. Does the good of the many outweigh the good of the one?"

"I would accept that as an axiom."

"Then you stand here alive because of a mistake made by your flawed, feeling, human friends. They have sacrificed their futures because they believed that the good of the one, you, was more important to them."

"Humans make illogical decisions."

"They do, indeed."

* * *

This is the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 2: A Probe in Space

Here's chapter two.

* * *

Chapter 02: A Probe in Space.

On the _Saratoga_, the sensors was continuing scanning the Probe. "Here it comes now." said Bert. Lights flicker. "What's causing that?" asked Julie Su.

"Their call is being carried on an amplification wave of enormous power!" said Cyrus.

"Can you isolate the wave?"

"Negative. It's impacting on all our systems!"

"Yellow Alert! Shields up. Helm, reduce closing speed!" yelled Julie Su as she sat in her command chair.

"Thruster controls have been neutralised!"

"Emergency thrusters!"

"No response, Captain!"

The lights go down, then the console sparked. "Emergency lights!" yelled Julie Su. The red emergency lights turned on. "Damage report!"

"All systems have failed. We are functioning on reserve power only." said Cyrus.

"Starfleet Command, this is _Saratoga_. Can you hear me? Come in, please. Come in, please." said Julie Su.

The _Saratoga_ is floating dead in space as the Probe continues its course towards Earth.

In Starfleet Command, the Federation president comes to Admiral Scat Cat. "Status report, Admiral."

"Not good, Mr. President. The Probe is headed directly for us. The signal is damaging everything in its path. The Klingons have lost vessels. Two star-ships and three smaller vessels have been neutralised." said Scat Cat.

"Neutralised? How?"

"We don't know. Get me the_ Yorktown_."

The image of Captain Ferris Bueller of the_ Yorktown _appeared on the view-screen. "Emergency channel 2-1-3-0, code red, it has been three hours since our contact with the alien Probe. All attempts at regaining power have failed."

Scat Cat told the President, "It's using forms of energy we do not understand."

"Can you protect us?" The President asked.

"We are launching everything we have." Scat Cat replied.

"Our chief engineer are trying to deploy a makeshift solar-sail. We have high hopes that this will, if successful, generate power to keep us alive."

On Vulcan, the_ Bounty _is finished repairs and was space worthy. Sonic enters from the corridors. "Systems report. Communications?"

Amy reported, "Communications systems all ready, sir. Communications officer is as ready as she'll ever be."

"Mister Espio?"

"Guidance is functional. On board computer will interface with Federation memory bank." Espio reported.

"Weapons systems?"

Charmy reported, "Operational, Admiral. Cloaking device now available on all flight modes."

"I'm impressed, A lot of effort for a short voyage."

"We are in an enemy vessel, sir. I didn't wish to be shot down on the way to our own funeral."

"Good thinking. Engine room. Report, Mister Antoine."

In engineering of the_ Bounty_, Antoine is talking to the intercom. "We're ready, zir. I've converted ze dilithium zequencer into zomething a little less primitive. And Admiral, I have replaced ze Klingon food packz. They was givin' me zour ztomach."

"Oh, is that it was? Prepare for departure. Everybody not going to Earth had better get off." told Sonic. Sonic walked to Cosmo. "Cosmo, this is goodbye."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you."

"Sir, I have not had the opportunity to tell you about your son. Manik died most bravely. He saved Tails. He saved us all. I thought you should know."

The bridge doors open reveal Tails in a white robe as he walks in. "Good day, Captain Tails. May your journey be free of incident." said Cosmo as she leaves the Bounty.

"Live long and prosper, Lieutenant. Permission to come aboard."

"Permission granted."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"Sonic, Tails! Sonic! Don't you remember?"

"It would not be proper to refer to you as Sonic while you in command, Admiral. Also, I must apologize for my attire. I seem to have misplaced my uniform."

"Station, please." said Sonic.

Knuckles asked, "Are you sure this is such a bright idea?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic.

"Him? I mean him, back at this post, like nothing happened. I don't know if you've got the whole picture but he isn't exactly working on all thrusters." replied Knuckles.

"It'll come back to him."

"Are you sure? That's what I thought."

"Mr. Espio, take us home." ordered Sonic.

Espio fires the thrusters. "Thrusters functional." Charmy reported.

"One quarter impulse power." Espio said.

Cosmo and Rosemary watches as the_ Bounty _lifts off and leaves Vulcan.

Near Spacedock, the Probe approaches the space station. Inside Spacedock, the Spacedock operators, Cliff and Lube, gets an order from Starfleet. "_Spacedock, this is Starfleet. Launch all vessels. Launch all vessels_."

But power and lights go out. Lube reported, "Sir, spacedock doors are inoperative. All emergency systems are non functional."

Cliff ordered, "Engage reserve power."

"Aye, sir."

"Starfleet Command, this is Spacedock on emergency channel. We have lost all internal power."

All power from Spacedock goes dead. The Probe then orbits the planet Earth. Its transmits its call to the atmosphere. The Earth's oceans are rising to the cloud and becoming moist and the clouds go constantly cover the planet.

Meanwhile, the_ Bounty _is on course towards Earth. "Estimating planet Earth, 1.6 hours present speed." reported Espio.

"Continue on course, Charmy, any signs of Federation escort?"

"No sir. And no Federation vessels on assigned patrol stations."

"That's odd." said Sonic. "Amy, what's on the com channels?"

"Very active, sir. Multi-phasic transmissions, overlapping. It's almost a gibberish. I will see if I can sort it out."

Knuckles sits next to Tails. "Hi, busy?"

"Amy is busy, I am monitoring." said Tails.

"Umm, well, I just wanted to say it sure is nice to have your katra back in your head, not mine. What I mean is I may have carried your soul, but I sure couldn't fill your shoes." said Knuckles.

"My shoes."

"Forget it. Perhaps we could cover a little philosophical ground? Life, death, life. Things of that nature?"

"I did not have time on Vulcan to review the philosophical disciplines."

"Come on Tails, it's me, Knuckles! You really have gone where no man has gone before. Can't you tell me what it felt like?"

"It would be impossible to discuss the subject without a common frame of reference."

"You're joking!"

"A joke is a story with a humorous climax."

"You mean I have to die to discuss your insights on death?"

"Forgive me, Doctor, I am receiving a number of distress calls."

"I don't doubt it!"

In Starfleet Command, Tito, the Communications officer reported, "Juneau, Alaska, clouds increasing to ninety-five percent!"

Phong, the Display officer reported, "Tokyo, total cloud coverage. All power is from reserve banks. Leningrad has lost all electrical power. Cloud cover one hundred percent. Temperatures decreasing rapidly."

"What is the estimated cloud cover of the planet this time." asked the President?

"**_78.6 percent_**_._"

"Notify all stations. Starfleet emergency, red alert. Switch power immediately to planetary reserves." ordered Scat Cat.

Red alert klaxons blaring around Starfleet Command. Cream the Rabbit and Rouge the Bat are hearing the Probe's transmissions.

"Mr. President, even with planetary reserves, we cannot survive without the sun."

"I am well aware of that, Admiral." said the President as he walked to Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Ambassador Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'm afraid you're trapped here with us. There seems to be no way we can answer the Probe."

"It is difficult to answer when one does not understand the question. Mr. President, perhaps you should transmit a planet distress signal, while we still have time." said Obi-Wan.

The President nodded.

* * *

This is the end of the second chapter. Hope you like it! The third chapter is on the way.


	4. Chapter 3: Time Warp

Here's chapter three.

* * *

Chapter 03: Time Warp

On the bridge of the_ Bounty, _"Admiral." called Amy.

"What is it, Amy?"

"Overlapping distress calls, star-ships, freighters, space stations, and now a message from the Federation."

"On screen." said Sonic.

The static, garbled image of the Federation President appeared on the view-screen. "_This is the President of the United Federation of Planets... do not approach Earth. The transmissions of an orbiting probe are causing critical damage to this planet. It has totally ionized our atmosphere. All power sources have failed. All Earth orbiting star-ships are powerless. The Probe is vaporizing our oceans. We cannot survive unless a way can be found to respond to the Probe. Further communications may not be possible. Save your energy, save yourselves. Avoid the planet Earth at all costs. Farewell." _The image faded. Everyone is shocked.

"Amy, let's hear the Probe's transmissions." said Sonic.

"Aye, sir. On speakers." The Probe's transmissions are heard on the ship's speakers. "Tails, what do you make of it?" asked Sonic.

"Most unusual. An unknown form of energy of great power and intelligence. Evidently unaware that its transmissions are disruptive. I find it illogical that its intentions could be hostile."

"Well, dammit? You think this is its way of saying 'Hi there' to the people of the Earth?" asked Knuckles.

"There are other forms on intelligence on Earth, Doctor. Only human arrogance would assume the message must be meant for man." replied Tails.

"You're suggesting the transmission is meant for life-form other than man?" asked Sonic.

"It is a possibility, Admiral. The President did say that it was directed at Earth's oceans." replied Tails.

"Amy, can you modify the Probe's signals accounting for density and temperature and salinity factors?" asked Sonic.

"I'll try, sir." Amy modified the Probe's signals to make it sound like underwater, the modified signals sounds like something familiar. "I think I have it."

"And this is what it would sound like underwater." said Sonic.

"Fascinating. If my suspicion is correct, there can be no response to this message." said Tails. The two-tailed fox stars to walk out of the bridge. "Where are you going, Tails?" asked Sonic.

"To test my theory."

Sonic and Tails exits the bridge. "Knuckles, you stay here." as Sonic walks to the corridor. Knuckles followed them and shouted. "No way, somebody's gotta keep an eye on him."

In the science lab of the _Bounty,_the computer is searching for a life-form to match that sound, and the computer displayed a whale which made that sound. "As suspected, the Probe's transmissions are the songs sung by whales." said Tails.

"Whales?" asked Sonic.

"Specifically, humpback whales." said Tails.

"That's crazy." said Knuckles. "Who would send a probe hundreds of light years to talk to a whale?"

"It's possible. Whales have been on Earth far earlier than man." replied Sonic.

"Ten millions years earlier." said Tails. "The Humpbacks were heavily hunted by man. They've been extinct since the 21st century. It is possible that an alien intelligence sent the Probe to determine why they lost contact."

"Tails, could the humpback's answer to this call be simulated?" asked Sonic.

"The sounds, but not the language. We would be responding in gibberish."

"Does the species exist on any other planet?"

"Negative, humpbacks are indigenous to Earth. Earth of the past."

"That leaves us no choice, we must destroy the Probe before it destroys Earth."

"The attempt to do so would be futile, The Probe could render us neutral easily."

"But we can't turn away! There must be an alternative?"

"There is one possibility, but I cannot guarantee its success. We could attempt to find some humpback whales."

"You just said there aren't any, except on Earth of the past." Knuckles told to Tails.

"Yes Doctor, that's exactly what I said." said Tails.

"Well, in that case. Now wait just a damn minute!" said Knuckles.

Sonic said "Tails, start your computations for time warp." Sonic and Knuckles exits the science lab.

Meanwhile in Starfleet Command, engineers tries to reinforce the large window. Cream said, frantically, "We need that power to keep the medical and emergency systems functioning."

Rouge reported. "All underground storage systems have been shut down."

In the cargo bay of the_ Bounty, _Sonic asks, "Antoine, how long is this bay?"

"About sixty feet, Admiral." Antoine replied.

"Can you enclose it to hold water?"

"I suppose I could. Are you planning to take a swim?"

"Off the deep end, Ant." replied Knuckles.

"Ant, we've got to find some humpbacks." said Sonic.

"Humpbacked people?"

"Whales, Antoine, whales! Forty-five to fifty feet long, about forty tons each."

Sonic and Knuckles are talking to the corridor on their way to the bridge. "Are you really going to try this time travel in this rust bucket?" asked Knuckles.

"We've done it before."

"Sure, slingshot around the sun. If you pick up enough speed you're in time warp. If you don't, you fry."

"Would you prefer to do nothing?"

"I'd prefer a dose of common sense. You are proposing to head backwards in time, find humpback whales, then bring them forward in time, drop them off, and hope to hell they tell this Probe what to do with itself!"

"That's the general idea."

"That's crazy!"

"You have a better idea, now's the time."

Sonic and Knuckles walks in the bridge. Sonic asked, "The computations, Tails?"

"In progress, Admiral."

"Amy. Get me through to Starfleet Command."

In Starfleet Command, Tito told Scat Cat, "I'm picking up a faint transmission, I think it's Admiral Sonic calling!"

"On screen." Scat Cat told Tito.

The faint garbled image of Sonic appeared in the view-screen. "_Starfleet Command. This is Admiral Sonic the Hedgehog. We have intercepted and analysed the call of the Probe. It is our opinion that an extinct species, the humpback whales can give a proper response to the Probe._"

"Go to reverse power." Scat Cat ordered.

"_We are going to attempt time-travel. We are computing our trajectory at this time._" Then Sonic's image faded. Scat Cat ordered, "**Get him back! Get him back!**" but nothing responded. Then the large window collasped, causing the engineers to fall over.

On the bridge of the_ Bounty, _"Ready to engage computer, Admiral." said Tails.

"What's our target in time?" asked Sonic.

"Late twentieth century." replied Tails.

"Surely you can be more specific."

"Not with this equipment. I have had to programme some of the variables from memory."

"What are some of the variables?"

"Availability of fuel components, mass of the vessel through a time continuum, and the probable location of humpback whales, in this case, the Pacific basin."

"You've programmed that from memory?"

"I have."

"Angels and ministers of grace, defend us." Knuckles said.

Tails said. "Hamlet, Act one scene four."

"No doubts about your memory. Engage computer. Prepare for warp speed." said Sonic, "Shields, Charmy."

"Shields, aye."

"May fortune favour the foolish? Warp speed, Mister Espio!"

The Bounty accelerates to warp speed.

"Warp one, warp two, warp three." reported Espio.

"Steady as she goes." ordered Sonic.

"Warp four, warp five."

The_ Bounty _started shaking and the image of the sun is on the view-screen.

"Warp six, warp seven, warp eight, warp nine."

"Heat shields at maximum!" reported Charmy.

"Nine point two, nine point three."

"We need breakaway speed!" shouted Sonic.

"Nine point five, nine point six, nine point seven, nine point eight."

Wall breaks near Amy, causing her to shriek.

"Now, Espio!" yelled Sonic.

The_ Bounty _slingshots around the Sun and then everybody went unconscious. Sonic dreams of every floating head of himself and his crew floating in the fog near the humpback whale and he hears voices of his crew.

"Admiral, zere be whalez here!" said Antoine's head.

"I should never have left him." said Amy's head.

"I have no control, sir." said Espio's head.

"Main power is down, auxiliary power is not responding." said Charmy's head.

"My God, Sonic, where are we?" said Knuckles' head.

"It is the human thing to do." said Tails' head.

"The mission, Tails, we are talking about the end of every life on Earth." said Sonic.

Then he sees a human falling down to Earth and splashes to the water.

* * *

This is the end for chapter three, I'm going to watch _Star Trek: The Next Generation _first season now. Enjoy this chapter! Chapter four is in the way.


	5. Chapter 4: Walking the Streets

I finished watching the _Star Trek: The Next Generation _pilot episode, "Encounter of Farpoint," so here is chapter four.

* * *

Chapter 04: Walking the Streets of San Francisco.

Sonic starts to wake up from the time travel. "Mr. Espio?" asked Sonic. And Espio starts to wake up. "Aye, sir."

"What's our condition?" asked Sonic.

"Sir, the braking thrusters have fired." Espio replied.

"Picture, please." said Sonic. The image of the planet Earth appeared on the view-screen. "Earth." He turned to Tails. "But when, Tails?"

"Judging by the pollution content of the atmosphere, I believe we have arrived at the latter half of the 20th century, June 20, 1997."

"Well done, Tails."

"Admiral, if I may, we're probably already visible to the tracking devices of the time."

"Quite right, Tails." He turns to Charmy and ordered, "Engage cloaking device, Charmy."

The_ Bounty _becomes invisible. "We are crossing the terminator into night." reported Espio.

"Homing in on the west coast of North America." reported Tails.

Amy reported, "Admiral, I am receiving whale song."

"Put them on speakers." ordered Sonic. The whale song is heard on the ship's speakers. "Admiral, this is strange. The song is directly ahead. It's coming from San Francisco." reported Amy.

"From the city?" asked Sonic. "That doesn't make sense."

Suddenly, Antoine's voice blared from the intercom. "_Admiral, we have a zerious problem. Would you and Tailz please come down?_"

In engineering of the_ Bounty, _the dilithium crystals are dying. Antoine barked, "It's zeze Klingon crystalz, Admiral. Ze time-travel drained zem. Zey're giving out. De-cryztallizing."

"Give me a round figure, Antoine." demanded Sonic.

"Oh, twenty-four hourz, give or take, ztaying cloaked. After that, Admiral, we're visible, and dead in ze water. In any case, we won't have enough to break out of Earth'z gravity, to zay nothing of getting back home."

"I can't believe we've come this far only to be stopped by this!" proclaimed Sonic "Is there no way to re-crystallise dilithium?"

"Zorry, zir. We can't even do zat in ze 23rd century." replied Antoine.

Tails and Sonic exit engineering and heading towards the bridge.

"Admiral, there may be a 20th century possibility." Tails said to Sonic.

"Explain."

"If memory serves, there was a dubious flirtation with nuclear fission reactors resulting in toxic side effects. By the beginning of the fusion era, these reactors had been replaced, but at this time, we may be able to find some."

"I thought you said they were toxic."

"We could construct a device to collect their high-energy photons safely. These photons could then be injected into the dilithium chamber, causing crystalline restructure. Theoretically."

"Where would we find these reactors, theoretically?"

"Nuclear power was widely used in naval vessels."

On the bridge of the _Bounty, _the city of San Francisco is on the view-screen. "San Francisco." said Espio. "I was born there."

"It doesn't look all that different." said Knuckles.

"Set us down in Golden Gate Park." ordered Sonic.

"Aye sir. Descending." replied Espio.

"We'll divide into teams. Commander Rose and Lt. Commander Charmy are assigned to the uranium problem. Doctor Knuckles, you, Antoine and Commander Espio will convert us a whale tank." said Sonic.

"Oh, joy." replied Knuckles.

"While Captain Tails and I will attempt to trace these whale songs to their source."

"I'll have bearing and distance for you, sir." reported Amy.

"I want you all to be very careful. This is terra incognita. Many of their customs will doubtless take us by surprise. It's a forgone conclusion that none of these people have ever seen an extra-terrestrial before." ordered Sonic.

Tails understands, he tears a peace of his robe and wraps it around his ears. "Good choice, Tails." said Sonic. "This is an extremely primitive and paranoid culture. Charmy will issue a phaser and communicator to each team. We'll maintain radio silence except in emergencies. Those of you in uniform, remove your rank insignia. Any questions?"

No one answered. Amy removes its insignia badges and her rank insignia and her belt from her uniform.

"All right, let's do our job and get out of here. Our own world is waiting for us to save it if we can. Commence landing procedure."

"Aye, sir."

In Golden Gate Park, garbagemen Timon and Pumbaa are putting trash to their trash, they are arguing about what happened to them. "You don't mean to tell me you two were fighting again, Pumbaa. I thought you made it up with her last night. Why are you two always fighting?" asked Timon.

"I like the way she fights! Anyway I said to her, 'If you think I'm going to spend sixty dollars for a goddamn toaster oven, you're out of you're mind,' Timon." replied Pumbaa.

"What did she sa..." Timon is stopped by a heavy wind which he and Pumbaa grabbed the truck as the garbage can rolls to the grass and gets flattened and they catch the glimpse of the landing ramp opening. "What the hell is that?" asked Timon.

"Timon, did you see that?" asked Pumbaa.

"No. And neither did you, so shut up."

They get in to the truck and drives off. Sonic and his crew leave the ramp, Amy scans the whale songs with her tricorder. "Bearing to the whales?" asked Sonic.

"2-8-3 degrees, 15.2 kilometres." replied Amy.

"Everyone remember where we parked." Sonic told to his crew as they walked off the park.

The next morning, Sonic and his crew are walking to the street of San Francisco, but a car almost hits Sonic. Edward Frensky in the car yelled, "Why don't you watch were you're going, dumb ass!"

"Double dumb ass on you!" yelled Sonic back.

Sonic and his crew keep walking to the streets, Mary Crosswire takes a newspaper out. "It's a miracle these people ever got out of the 20th century." said Knuckles.

"They're still using money. We've got to find some." reminded Sonic. "Tails, you come with me. The rest of you, stay here." He and Tails walks to an old antiques store. He turned to the rest of his crew. "The rest of you, break up. It looked like a cadet review."

In the antiques store, Grandma Dave walked to the counter and Sonic gave him his glasses. "Yes, they're 18th century American, quite valuable. Are you sure you want to part with them?" asked Dave.

"How much would you give me for them?" asked Sonic.

"Excuse me, weren't those a birthday present from Doctor Knuckles?" asked Tails.

"And they will be again, that's the beauty of it." replied Sonic and he turned to Dave. "How much?"

"Well, they'd be worth more if the lenses were intact. I'll give you one hundred dollars."

"It that a lot?"

Dave nodded.

Later, Sonic gave the money to the rest of his crew. "That's all there is. Don't splurge. All set?" Everybody but Sonic and Tails leaves. "Well, Tails, here we are, thanks to your restored memory and a little bit of good luck, we're walking the streets of San Francisco looking for a couple of humpback whales. How do you propose to solve this minor problem?"

"Simple logic will suffice. I believe I shall begin by making use of this map. I have the distance and bearing which were provided by Commander Rose. If we juxtapose our coordinates we should be able to find our destination. It lies at 283.7 degrees..."

Then a bus with an advertisement reading "See Humphrey and Delta at the Cetacean Institute" pulls up.

"I think we'll find what we're looking for at the Cetacean Institute in Sausalito. A pair of humpbacks named Humphrey and Delta." said Sonic.

"How do you know this?" asked Tails.

"Simple logic."

They board the bus, but a few seconds later, they get off. "What does it mean, 'Exact change'?" asked Tails.

On the another street, Espio, Antoine and Knuckles are walking down. "Would you mind telling me how we plan to convert this tank?" asked Knuckles.

"Ordinarily, I could do it with ze piece of tranzparent aluminum." replied Antoine.

"I'm afraid you're a number of years too early for that." said Espio.

Antoine asked, "I know. We've got to find ze 20th century equivalent."

"But where?" asked Knuckles.

On yet another street, Amy and Charmy are looking at the phone book for directions for a navy base. "Did you find it, Charmy?" asked Amy.

"Yes, under 'U.S. Government.' Now we need directions." replied Charmy. The bee boy turned to a policeman in a motorcycle, Mr. Dinkle. "Excuse me, sir. Can you direct me to the Navy base in Alameda?" Charmy asked. "It's where they keep the nuclear vessels."

But Dinkle did not respond. "Can you tell me where the naval base is in Alameda?" asked Amy. But nothing happened, then Roxanne passes by. "We are looking for the naval base in Alameda. Could you tell me where the nuclear wessels are?"

"Oh, I don't know if I know the answer to that. I think it's across the bay in Alameda." replied Roxanne.

Amy asked, "Where is Alameda?"

On the bus, Sonic and Tails is listening to loud punk music which is coming from the boom box is being held by Max Goof in his Powerline costume. "Excuse me, excuse me, would you mind stopping that noise?" asked Sonic.

But Max Goof didn't hear him, and turns up the boom box. Sonic asked again, "Excuse me! Would you mind stopping that damn noise?"

Max flips a bird at Sonic, which turned to Tails. Tails gives Max a neck pinch, stopping the music, everyone on the applauise and cheered except for Tails. "Admiral, may I ask a question?" asked Tails.

"Tails, don't call me Admiral. You used to call me Sonic. Don't you remember? Sonic." Sonic said to Tails and then asked, "What's your question?"

"Your use of language has altered since our arrival. It is currently laced with, shall I say, more colourful metaphors. 'Double dumb ass on you' and so forth." replied Tails.

"You mean profanity. That's simply the way they talk here. Nobody pays any attention to you if you don't swear every other word. You'll find it in all the literature of the period."

"For example?"

"Oh, the collective works of Jacqueline Susann. The novels of Harold Robbins."

"_The Giants_."

* * *

That's the end of chapter four. I'm going to watch "The Naked Now," the second TNG episode. Enjoy this chapter, hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 5: Seeing the Whales

I decided to upload chapter five, while I was watching the TNG episode, "The Naked Now."

* * *

Chapter 05: Seeing the Whales.

The bus arrives at the Cetacean Institute, Sonic and Tails gets off along with the visitors and entered the building, a female squirrel comes out of her desk and meets the visitors. "Good morning. I'm your guide this morning, my name is Dr. Sandy Cheeks, but you can call me Sandy. I'm Assistant Director of the Maritime Cetacean Institute. So please follow me and just give a yell if you can't hear me, okay? The Cetacean Institute is the only museum in the world exclusively devoted to whales. As you can see we have a great deal to offer, but that is small compared to what we know, or rather what we don't know, about whales. The first commonly held misconception is that whales are fish. They're not, they're mammals just like you and me. Warm-blooded, needing air to breathe and producing milk to nurse their young."

She showed them around the Institute. Alexander Knox (the reporter from _Batman _[1989]) asks Sandy, "Do whales attack people, like in _Moby Dick_?"

"No, silly, most whales don't even have teeth. They have a soft gum-like tissue that strains vast amounts of tiny shrimp for food and that is the limit of their hostility. Unfortunately, their principle enemy is far, far more aggressive." replied Sandy.

"You mean man." Sonic said to Sandy.

"To put it mildly. Since the dawn of time, men have harvested whales for a variety of purposes, most of which can be achieved synthetically at this point. 100 years ago, using hand-thrown harpoons, man did plenty of damage, but that is nothing compared to what he has achieved in this century. This is mankind's legacy, whales hunted to the brink of extinction. Virtually gone is the blue whale, the largest creature ever to inhabit the Earth. Despite all attempts at banning whaling, there are still countries and pirates currently engaged in the slaughter of these inoffensive creatures. Where the humpback whale once numbered in the hundreds of thousands, today there are less than ten thousand specimens alive and those that are taken are no longer fully grown. In addition, many of the females are killed, while still bearing unborn calves."

Tails said, "To hunt a species to extinction is not logical."

"Whoever said the human race was logical?" asked Sandy to Tails. "Now if you'll follow me, please, I'll introduce you to the Institute's pride and joy." She showed the visitors outside to the whale tank of Humphrey and Diane, the two humpback whales.

"This is the largest seawater tank in the world. It contains the only two humpback whales in captivity. They are mature humpbacks, weighing forty-five thousand pounds each. They wandered into San Francisco Bay as calves and were brought here. We call them Humphrey and Delta." Sandy said.

"It's perfect, Tails. A male and a female in a contained space. We beam them up together and consider ourselves lucky." said Sonic.

Humphrey blows out whale, startling everyone, Sandy is amazed. "Beautiful, aren't they? And extremely intelligent. Now if you'll follow me please."

Sandy shows the visitors to the underground level downstairs, "Despite all the things that they are teaching us we have to return Humphrey and Delta to the open sea."

Sonic asks, "Why's that?"

"Well, for one thing, we simply don't have enough money to keep feeding them two of tons of shrimp a day!" replied Sandy.

"How soon?"

"Soon. It's too bad because they're really quite friendly, as you can see. I've grown quite attached to them. And now, here's a much better way to see Humphrey and Delta underwater."

On the underground tank, the visitors are seeing the two humpback whales underwater on the large tank as Sandy continues talking. "What you're hearing is recorded whale song. It is sung by the male. He'll sing anywhere from six to as long as thirty minutes, and then, start again. In the ocean, the other whales will pick up the song, and pass it on."

Sonic turns to Tails, but he is nowhere to be seen. When Sonic turns around, he sees his two-tailed fox friend is swimming to Delta in the tank and performs a mind meld with Delta.

"The songs change every year, but we still don't know what purpose they serve. Are they some kind of navigational signal? Could they be part of the mating ritual? Or is it pure communication beyond our comprehension? Frankly we just don't know."

Jane Read said to Sandy, "Maybe he's singing to that two-tailed fox."

Sandy turns around and noticed Tails is in the tank. "What the fuck?" shouted Sandy. "Excuse me, please?" Sandy ran back upstairs with Sonic following.

Outside the Institute, near the tank. Tails uses his two-tailed tails to fly up to the concrete and put his robe on. Sandy and Sonic ran to Tails. "Who the hell are you? What were you doing in there?" asked Sandy, furiously.

Sonic told Tails, "Yes, speak up."

"Attempting the hell to communicate." replied Tails.

"Communicate? Communicate what?" asked Sandy. "You have no right to be here!"

"You heard the lady, Tails." said Sonic.

"Admiral, if we were to assume these whales are ours to do with as we please, we would be as guilty as those who caused their extinction." told Tails to Sonic.

"Okay. I don't know what this is all about, but I want you guys out of here right now or I call the cops." scolded Sandy.

"I assure you that won't be necessary. We were only trying to help." Sonic tried to apologize.

Sandy shouted, "The hell you were, blue hedgehog! Your two-tailed friend was messing up my tanks and messing up my whales."

"They like you very much. But they are not the hell your whales." said Tails to Sandy.

"I suppose they told you that? Huh!"

"The hell they did."

Near the Golden Gate Bridge, Sonic is walking with Tails after Sandy escorting them out of the Institute. "Tails, about those colourful metaphors we discussed. I don't think you should try to use them any more."

"Why not?" replied Tails.

"Well, for one thing, you haven't quite got the knack of it."

"I see."

"And another thing, it is not always necessary to tell the truth."

"I cannot tell a lie."

"I don't mean lie, ...but you could exaggerate."

"Exaggerate."

"Exaggerate! You've done it before. Can't you remember?"

"The hell I can't."

"What else did you learn from your mind-meld?"

"They're unhappy about the way their species has been treated by man."

"They have a right to be. Are they going to help us?"

"I believe I was successful in communicating our intentions."

"I see."

Back at the Institute, Delta blows its water at Sandy. Sandy told Delta, "It's all right. Yes. I know. It's okay. They didn't mean any harm."

Her assistant director, Spongebob Squarepants, comes to Sandy, saying, "Heard there was some excitement."

"Oh, just a couple of kooks." said Sandy.

"How you doing?" Spongebob asked.

"I'm fine." replied Sandy.

"Don't tell me your fish stories, Sandy. I've known you too long.

"Spongebob, it's tearing me apart. Okay?"

"I know. I feel the same thing, but we're between a rock and a hard place. If we can't keep them here without risking their lives. We can't let them go without a taking the same chance."

"I know, I know."

"And besides we're not talking about human beings here. It's never been proven their intelligence is..."

She interrupts the sponge's talking by saying "Oh, come on Spongebob. I don't know about you, but my compassion for someone is not limited to my estimate of their intelligence."

Near Alameda Navy Base, Amy and Charmy found the aircraft carrier they were looking for. Charmy opens his communicator, "Team leader, this is team two. Come in, please."

"_Sonic here_."

Amy looks at her tricorder, "I have the coordinates of the reactor."

"Admiral, we have found the nuclear vessel."

"_Well done, you two!_"

"And Admiral, it is the_ Enterprise_!"

"_Understood. What's your plan?_"

"We will beam in tonight, collect the photons and beam out. No one will ever know we were there."

"_Understood and approved. Keep me informed. Sonic out_."

Sonic and Tails sees a pickup truck pulling up. Inside the truck is Sandy from the Institute.

"There she is, from the Institute. If we play our cards right, we may be able to find out when those whales are leaving." said Sonic.

"How will playing cards help?" asked Tails.

Sandy said to Sonic and Tails, "Well, if it isn't Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear. Where are you fellahs heading?" She asked.

"Back to San Francisco." replied Sonic.

"Came all the way down here to jump in and swim with the kiddies, huh?"

"There's very little point in my trying to explain."

"Yeah, I'll buy that. What about him?"

"Him? He's harmless. Back in 1976 he was part of the Free Speech movement at Berkeley. I think he had a little too much LDS."

"LDS? Come on then, lemme give you a lift." said Sandy. Sonic and Tails gets in Sandy's truck.

"I have a notorious weakness for hard luck cases, that's why I work with whales."

"We don't want to be any trouble."

"You've already been that. Don't mention it. And don't try anything either. I got a tire iron right where I can get at it." Sandy said. "So, you were at Berkeley?" She asked to Tails.

"I was not."

"Memory problems, too." said Sonic about Tails.

"What about you? Where are you from?" asked Sandy

"Christmas Island." Sonic replied.

"Come on, what the hell were you guys really trying to do back there? It wasn't some kinda macho thing, was it? Because if that's all, I'll be real disappointed. I really hate that macho stuff."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What's going to happen when you release the whales?"

"They're gonna have to take their chances."

"What does that mean, exactly? Take their chances."

"It means that they will be at risk from whale hunters same as the rest of the humpbacks. What did you mean when you said all that stuff back at the Institute about extinction?"

Tails said, "I meant..."

Sonic said, "He meant what you said on the tour, that if things keep going the way they are, humpbacks will disappear forever."

"That's not what he said, hedgehog. 'Admiral, if we were to assume those whales are ours to do with as we please, we would be as guilty as those who caused' ...past tense... 'their extinction.' ...I have a photographic memory. I see words." said Sandy.

"Are you sure it isn't time for a colourful metaphor?" asked Tails to Sonic.

"You're not one of those guys from the military, are you? Trying to teach whales to retrieve torpedoes, or some dipshit stuff like that?" asked Sandy.

"No, ma'am. No dipshit." replied Sonic.

"Well, good, that's one thing. I'd let you off right here."

"Delta is pregnant." said Tails.

Sandy stops the truck. She shouted, "All right. Who are you? And don't jerk me around any more. I want to know how you know that."

Sonic replied, "We can't tell you that. Please, let me finish. I can tell you that we're not in the military and that we intend no harm towards the whales."

"Then what..."

"In fact, we may be able to help you in ways that, frankly, you couldn't possibly imagine."

"Or believe, I'll bet."

"Very likely. ...You're not exactly catching us at our best."

"That much is certain." said Tails to Sonic.

"I have got a hunch we'd all be a lot happier discussing this over dinner. What do you say?" asked Sonic.

"You guys like Italian?" asked Sandy.

"No, no, no, no, no." said Tails. "Yes." said Sonic. "Yes, I love Italian and so do you."

"Yes." said Sonic.

At the Plexicorp Factory, Antoine is greeted by an old man and Knuckles. "Professor D'Coolette, I'm Dr. Maurice, plant manager. I'm terribly sorry but there's been an awful mix-up Would you believe I was never told about your visit?"

"I tried to clear things up, Professor D'Coolette. I explained you'd come all the way her from Edinburgh on appointment to study methods of manufacturing by Plexicorp, but they don't seem to know anything about it." Knuckles said.

"Don't know anything about it? I find it hard to believe zat I've come millionz of milez." complained Antoine.

"Thousands! Thousands!" corrected Knuckles.

"Thousands of miles on an invited tour of inspection, only to be..."

"Professor D'Coolette, if you'll just..." Maurice tried to calm the Frenchman down.

"I demand to zee ze ownerz! I demand..." cried Antoine.

"Professor D'Coolette, just take it easy! Dr. Maurice has offered to take us around the plant personally." Knuckles calmed Antoine down.

"He haz?" asked Antoine.

"With pleasure." said Maurice.

"Well, zat'z different." commented Antoine.

"Klinger!" Maurice called.

A forklift drives up with Maxwell Klinger at the wheel. "May my aziztant join uz?" asked Antoine.

"Of course." Maurice replied.

"Don't bury yourself in the part." said Knuckles as he, Antoine and Maurice get on the forklift.

Outside the factory, Kwame, the Huey 204 pilot, finishing checking his helicopter. Espio came to him. "Hi."

"Hi, good looking ship." said Espio.

"Right on!" said Kwame as he showed him his helicopter. "Do you fly?" he asked.

"Oh, here and there. ...I flew something similar back in my Academy days." Espio replied.

"All right, then this must be old stuff to you?"

"Old, yes. But interesting. ...Do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Do it."

In Maurice's office, Antoine and Knuckles is let in by Maurice. "Well, ziz iz ze fine place you have here, Doctor Maurice." said Antoine.

"Thank you. I must say, Professor, your knowledge of engineering is most impressive."

"Back home, we call him the miracle worker." said Knuckles.

"Indeed. ...May I offer you something, gentlemen?" asked Maurice.

"Doctor Maurice, I may be able to offer zomething to you." replied Antoine.

"Yes?"

"I notice you're ztill working with polymerz."

"Still? What else would I be working with?"

"Ah, what elze indeed? I'll put it another way. How thick would a piece of your plexiglass need to be, at zixty feet by ten feet to withztand the prezzure of eighteen thouzand cubic feet of water?"

"That's easy, six inches. We carry stuff that big in stock."

"Aye, I've noticed. Now zuppose, ...just zuppose, ...I was to show you a way to manufacture a wall zat would do ze zame job but be only one inch thick. Would that be worth zomething to you, eh?"

"You're joking?"

"Perhaps the professor could use your computer." offered Knuckles.

"Please." said Maurice.

Antoine gets on Maurice's Windows 95 computer, "Computer, computer." Knuckles gives Antoine a mouse and Antoine holds it up like a microphone. "Hello, computer."

"Just use the keyboard." said Maurice.

"Ze keyboard, how quaint." Antoine said as he cracks knuckles and begins to type the formula rapidly into the computer that appears on the monitor screen. Maurice sees the formula. "Transparent aluminum?" asked Maurice.

"Zat's ze ticket." replied Antoine.

"It would take years just to figure out the dynamics of this matrix."

"Yes, but you'd be rich beyond the dreams of avarice." said Knuckles.

"Zo, iz zat worth zomething to you?" asked Antoine, "Or should I just punch up 'clear'."

"No! No!" replied Maurice, suddenly the door opens and the female raccoon employee comes in, "Not now, Roxy!" screamed Maurice. She immediately exits his office. Maurice asks, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, a moment alone, please." Knuckles said to Antoine as he and Antoine walks to another spot. "Do you realise of course, if we give him the formula, we're altering the future."

"Why?" Antoine asked. "How do we know he didn't invent zat thing!"

* * *

That's the end of chapter five, I'll upload chapter five, while I am done watching the TNG episode, "The Naked Now."


	7. Chapter 6: Collecting the Photons

I'm done watching "The Naked Now," so here is chapter six.

* * *

Chapter 06: Collecting the Photons

On the park, Sandy's truck stops. Tails gets out of the truck. "Sure you won't change your mind?" asked Sandy.

"Is there something wrong with the one I have?" Tails asked to Sonic.

"Just a little joke. Goodbye, old friend." said Sonic.

"Wait a minute! How did you know Delta's pregnant?" Sandy asked to Tails. "Nobody knows that."

"Delta does. I'll be right here."

Tails walks to the beam-in point.

"Is he just going to hang around the bushes while we eat?" asked Sandy.

"It's his way." replied Sonic.

Sandy's truck leaves the park and into Pizza Hut just as Tails was beamed away.

At Pizza Hut, Sandy and Sonic is at the table. "Do you trust me?" asked Sandy. "Implicitly." replied Sonic.

"Good." Louie, the waiter comes to them. "Large mushroom, pepperoni with extra onions and a Duff, please." Sandy gives her order to Louie. "Good choice." said Louie and he turned to Sonic. "And you, sir."

"Make that two." said Sonic. Louie leaves. Sonic asked Sandy. "Well, how does a nice squirrel like you get to be a cetacean biologist?"

"Just lucky, I guess."

"You're upset about losing the whales aren't you?"

"You're very perceptive."

"How will that be done, exactly?"

"They'll be flown in a special 747 to Alaska and released there."

"Flown, and that's the last you'll see of them?"

"See, yes. But we'll tag them with radio transmitters on a special frequency so we can keep tabs on them."

"You know, I could take those whales somewhere, where they'd never be hunted."

"You? You can't even get from Sausalito to San Francisco without a lift."

"If you have such a low opinion of my abilities, how come we're having dinner?"

Louie brought the Duff beer to Sandy and Sonic. "I'm a sucker for hard luck cases." Sandy and Sonic makes a toast and began drinking. "Besides, I want to know why you travel around with that two-tailed fox who knows that Delta is pregnant and calls you 'Admiral'. Where could you take my whales? Where could you take them where they'd be safe?"

"It's not so much a matter of a place as of time."

"The time would have to be right now."

"Why right now?"

"Let's just say that no humpback born in captivity has ever survived. The problem is that they won't be that much safer at sea because of all the hunting this time of year. So you see, that, as they say, is that. Frack!"

Suddenly she hears beeping. "What is that, Sonic?" asked Sandy. "What is what?" replied Sonic.

"Do you have a pocket pager, Sonic?" asked Sandy. "Are you a scientist?"

Sonic opens his communicator and talks to it. "What is it, Antoine. I thought I told you not to call me."

"_Zorry, Admiral. I thought you'd like to know, we're beaming zem in now_."

"Oh, all right. Tell them phasers on stun. Good luck. Sonic out."

Sonic closed his communicator and places it to his pocket. "You wanna try it from the top?" asked Sandy.

"Why don't you tell me when those whales are leaving?" asked Sonic.

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Don't tell me. You're from outer space."

"No, I'm from Christmas Valley. I only work in outer space."

"Ah! Well, I was close. I mean I knew outer space was going to come into it sooner or later."

"The truth?"

"I'm all ears."

Sonic and Sandy begin laughing and then Sonic said, "Okay, the truth. ...I am from what, on your calendar, would be the late 23rd century, the year 2282. I've come back in time to bring two humpback whales with me in an attempt to repopulate the species."

"Well, why didn't you just say so? I mean, why all the coy disguises?"

"You want the details?"

"Oh! I wouldn't miss this for all the tea in China."

"When are those whales being released?"

"Okay, what the hell! Your friend was right. Delta is not only pregnant, she is very pregnant and at noon tomorrow, when there is sure to be a media circus, the whales get shipped out."

"Noon tomorrow!"

"Are we leaving?"

"Come on! We don't have much time."

"Uh, ...could we have that to go, please?" asked Sandy to Louie.

"Sure, who gets the bad news?" asked Louie.

"Don't tell me they don't use money in the 23rd century." asked Sandy.

"Well, they don't." replied Sonic.

On the reactor of the aircraft carrier, the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. Sheriff Lewis is patroling the room, holding his bulldog T-Bone on his leash. T-Bone senses someone. But Lewis and his dog looks down but there's no one there. Below them, Charmy and Amy Rose is scanning a nearby reactor with her tricorder. They kneel down and Charmy places the collector on the reactor. The collector beeps as it begin collects the high energy photons. "How long, Charmy?" asked Amy.

Charmy replied. "It depends on how much shielding there is between us and the reactor."

Meanwhile, in the park. Sandy's truck stopped. She said, "Well, 'Admiral' Sonic, that was the briefest dinner I've ever had in my life, and certainly the biggest cockamamie fish story I've ever heard."

"You asked. Now do tell me something? Humphrey and Delta's transmitter. What's the radio frequency?" said Sonic.

"Sorry, that's classified. Look, I don't really have a clue who you are. Really! You wouldn't want to show me around your space ship, would you?"

"That wouldn't be my first choice, no. Let me tell you something. I'm here to bring two humpbacks into the 23rd century. If I have to, I'll go to the open sea to get them, but I'd much rather have yours. Better for me, better for you. It's better for them. Think about it, but don't take too long. I'm out of time. If you change your mind, this is where I'll be."

"Here?" asked Sandy.

"Right."

Sonic takes his pizza and gets off Sandy's truck and walks to the beam-in point. Sandy drives off, she hears a strange shimmering sound, stops her truck and looks back, Sonic is not there.

On the transporter room of the_ Bounty_, Sonic gets off the transporter pad, Tails is at the controls. "Status report, Tails?"

"The tank will be finished by tomorrow."

"That's cutting it closer than you know. What about team two?"

"No word since beam-in. We can only wait for them to call."

Sonic sweared. "Goddamnit! We've been so lucky. We have the two perfect whales in our hands, but if we don't move quickly, we might lose them forever."

"In that event, there is a possibility is that our mission would fail."

"Our mission! Tails, you're taking about the end of every life on Earth! You're half fox, haven't you got any feeling about that!" proclaimed Sonic.

Back in the reactor room, Amy and Charmy finished collecting the photons. Charmy removed the collector as Amy opened his communicator. "Antoine, we're ready for beam out! Antoine, please respond!"

In the C.I.C. room of the_ Enterprise_, Lazlo, the radar operator detects a power drain, "Commander, that's too weird." Commander Sherman Potter walked to Lazlo, "I thought you are running a test programming."

"We are apparently getting a power drain and it must be coming from inside the_ Enterprise_."

Potter picked up the phone and called the bridge. "Bridge, this is C.I.C. Command Officer Sherman Potter. Yes, we're tracking that, too. What do you make of it?"

In the transporter room, Antoine is at the controls as he hears Amy's voice filtered with static. "Antoine, do you copy?"

"We hear you, Commander Roze. Ze tranzporter's down to minimal. I've got to bring you in one at a time. Ztand by."

Back in the reactor room, Charmy gives Amy the collector. "You go first, Amy." Amy walks to a beam-in spot and vanishes in a transporter effect.

Back in the C.I.C. room, Potter is on the phone. "Security, we have an intruder on number four of the main reactor room. Repeat, number four of the main reactor room."

Charmy opens his communicator. "Antoine, hello? Come in, please, Antoine. Antoine, please respond. How soon?"

Amy steps off the transporter pad as Antoine yells at the intercom. "Your mezzage is breaking up, Charmy. Please zignal again. Charmy, can you copy?"

"Antoine, now would be a good time."

Pete and his army men aim their guns at Charmy. "**Freeze! Don't move!**"

Antoine yelled, "**Charmy! Rezpond please!**" But there is static in the intercom. "I've lozt him."

In the interrogation room, FBI agent Fox Mulder reads Charmy's identification card. "Lt. Commander Charmy Bee, Starfleet, United Federation of Planets, Chief Tactical Officer,_ U.S.S. Enterprise _NCC-1701." Mulder sits down in front of Charmy Bee. "Right, Commander, is there anything you wanna tell us?"

"Like what?"

"Like who you really are and what you're doing here and what these things here are." Mulder answered as he picks up Charmy's type 1 hand phaser.

"I am Lt. Commander Charmy Bee, Starfleet, Chief Tactical Officer, _U.S.S. Enterprise _NCC-1701, United Federation of Planets, service number 6565827D."

"Okay, let's take it at the beginning."

"What beginning?"

"Name?"

"My name?"

"No, Commander Bee. My name. My name is Fox Mulder, FBI agent. You play games with me, mister, and you're history."

"I am? I want to go home."

"He's got tourettes." said Dana Scully, next to Mulder.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life. Of course he's a russkie, but he's a retard or something."

"May I suggest calling President Clinton?"

Charmy picks up his phaser and aims it at Mulder. "Don't move!"

"All right. I'll make you a deal. Make nice and give us a ray gun."

"I warn you. If you don't lie on the floor. I have to the right to stun you with this phaser."

"Go ahead, stun me if you wish."

Charmy presses the trigger button but the phaser beeped, he forgot to set it on stun. Charmy laughed in embarrassment. "It must be malfunctioning." He throws the phaser to Mulder and runs out the door. Charmy flies away down the corridors as the alarm rang. The army soldiers ran after Charmy until the bee boy lost his balance standing on the edge of the carrier. "**WHAAAAAAHHHH!**" screamed Charmy as he fell off the _Enterprise _and down to the ferry, unconscious. The soldiers aim at the motionless Charmy. "Men, stand down. Somebody get a ambulance!" ordered Pete.

On the bridge of the Bounty. Sonic enters from the corridor. "Any luck of finding Charmy?" asked Sonic. "Nothing, Admiral. I should have left that boy there alone." replied Amy, sadly.

"You did what was necessary. Keep trying to find him." Sonic pressed the intercom button on his chair. "Antoine, you promised me an estimate on the dilithium crystals."

In engineering, Antoine is talking to Sonic on the intercom. "It'z going zlowly, zir. It'll be well into tomorrow."

Sonic's voice blared in the intercom. "_That's not fast enough, Ant. You've got to do better_."

"I'll try, Admiral. Antoine out." Antoine pressed the intercom button and turned to Tails. "He's in ze wee bit of a znit, isn't he?"

"He's a hedgehog of deep feelings."

"What elze iz new?"

* * *

I'm going to upload chapter seven right away. So, this is the end of chapter six, hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 7: Rescuing Charmy

Here is chapter seven.

* * *

Chapter 07: Rescuing Charmy

In the Cetacean Institue, Sandy gets out of her truck, and enters the building and finds the tank of Humphrey and Delta is empty and she ran back and she met Spongebob. "Sandy, they left last night. We didn't want a mob scene with the press. It wouldn't have been good for them. Besides ...we thought it would be easier on you this way."

Sandy yelled, "You sent them away without even letting me say goodbye? **You mother ****ing sponge!**" She slapped Spongebob on the face and angrily slammed her truck. She got in her truck and drove away.

Above the park, a Huey 204 helicopter, piloted by Espio, hovered down with a sheet of Plexiglass suspended below it, with Antoine watching. Sandy arrives in a hurry and stares in disbelief. "Admiral Sonic! Admiral Sonic! Admiral Sonic! Can you hear me?" yelled Sandy. Sandy ran across the grass and bumped to something invisible. "Can you hear me, Admiral Sonic? They're gone! Humphrey and Delta are gone! I need you help! Are you in here?" Antoine opened his communicator and yelled to it. "Admiral, we have ze problem!"

In the cargo bay on the_ Bounty_. Sonic hears Sandy's voice. "_Admiral Sonic! Can you hear me? I need your help! Are you in there?_" He ran to the transporter room and operates the controls.

Back in the park. "Oh my god." Sandy screams as she vanishes in a some sort of glow. Sandy finds herself in some sort of chamber. Sonic walked to her, "Hello, Dorothy. Welcome to Oz." Sandy looked around there is a some sort of console on the back center of the room. "Everything you said is real."

"Yes, it is." replied Sonic. "I'm so glad you're here, but I must admit you picked a helluva time to drop in. Take it easy, now. We need your help. Take a look of my ship." As Sonic took Sandy on the tour of the Bounty.

Later, in the cargo bay, the storage tanks for the humpback whales have been completed. Sandy said, "Admiral, there's something I have to tell you. Humphrey and Delta are gone. They were taken last night. I wasn't told. They're in Alaska by now."

"Frack!" shouted Sonic. Sandy has heard that word before, she heard that word when she watched Battlestar Galactica.

"But they're tagged, like I told you, you can go find them."

"I can't go anywhere, Sandy."

"What kind of spaceship is this?"

"It's a captured Klingon bird of prey, it's called the_ H.M.S. Bounty_, it's a spaceship with a missing bee."

"Klingon? What is a Klingon?"

"The Klingons are a warrior race who is enemy to the Federation."

"The Federation?"

Tails enters the cargo bay. "Admiral, full power has been restored." Sandy sees Tails' pointed ears for the first time. "Hello, Doctor. Welcome aboard the Bounty."

Amy's voice blared at the intercom. "Admiral, are you there?"

"Amy, what is it?"

"I found Lt. Commander Charmy Bee, he's been taken to emergency surgery right now."

"Where?"

"Mercy Hospital."

"That's in the Mission District."

"They report his condition as critical. Charmy will die."

"Sonic, you're got to let me go in there! Don't leave him in the hands of 20th century medicine." yelled Knuckles as he enters the room.

"Admiral, may I suggest that Doctor Knuckles is correct. We must help Charmy." said Tails.

"Is it the logical thing to do?" asked Sonic.

"No, but it is a human thing to do." replied Tails.

"Will you help us, Sandy?" asked Sonic.

"How?"

"Well, we're gonna have to look like physicians." said Knuckles.

In Mercy Hospital, Sonic, Sandy and Knuckles are walking down the halls, they are wearing surgical scrubs and hats, they are holding white 3m disposable cone shaped dust masks with two golden straps. "We'll try down here. You check there, Knuckles." said Sonic.

Knuckles walks down to the another hallway to see Grandma Thora in a hospital bed, moaning in pain. "What's wrong with you."

"Kidney dialysis." replied Thora.

"Dialysis? What is this, the dark ages?" asked Knuckles. He opens his medical kit and gives Thora a pill. "Here, you swallowed that. If you have any problems, just call me."

Meanwhile, Sonic and Sandy are checking the patient papers and walks to Knuckles. "Here, I've got it. Let's go. He's being held in the security corridor one flight up. His condition is critical." They spot a gurney, placed Sandy on the gurney and they push it to the elevator. "Hold that door! Emergency!"

In the elevator, Chester is talking to A.J. "Did you hear anything, A.J.?"

"I was there, I heard the whole thing."

"Sheen said radical chemotherapy or she's gonna croak. Just like that."

"Well, what about Carl?"

"All he talked about we image therapy, or otherwise he'd cut it out."

Knuckles shouted, "Great!"

"You have a different view, Doctor?"

Sonic replied to Chester, "Bad day, Chester."

Knuckles and Sonic push the gurney out of the elevator as Knuckles mutters, "It's sound like the goddamn Spanish Inquisition."

In the hallway of Charmy's operating room, they push the gurney to the door. "Gangway! I'll got an emergency!" But policemen Bonkers and Eddie Valiant stopped them. Sandy screamed in pain.

"No one enters the operating room, unless..."

Knuckles yelled, "Goddammit! Do you want an acue case on your hands? This squirrel has immediate post-prandial upper abdominal distension! Let us in!"

They enter the operating room and close the door. "What did you say she has got?" asked Sonic.

"Diabetes." replied Knuckles. Sandy gets off of the gurney, covers her nose and mouth with a dust mask and places the two straps on her cheeks. Sonic and Knuckles does the same.

Doctor Doogie Howster, M.D. is ready to drill holes on Charmy's head. Charmy is unconscious on the operating table, his nose and mouth was covered by the clear mask. "Who are you? Why are wearing N95 respirators? Who are these people?"

Knuckles walked to Charmy, scanning him with his medical tricorder. "What is that sound? What's going on?" asked Doogie and turned to Knuckles. "What are you doing with my patient?"

"He has a tearing of the middle meningeal artery."

"Doctor, what is your degree in? Dentistry?" asked Doogie to Knuckles.

"How do you explain slowing pulse, low respiratory rate and coma?" asked Knuckles.

"Fundoscopic examination." replied Doogie.

"Fundoscopic examination is unrevealing in these cases!"

"A simple evacuation of the expanding epidural hematoma will relieve the pressure."

"God damn it! Drilling holes in the bee's head isn't the answer. The artery must be repaired. Now, put away your butcher knifes and let me save this bee! His time is running out!" yelled Knuckles.

"I'm going to have you removed." said Doogie as he ran to the door, but Sonic stopped him.

Sonic said, "Doctors, that's unprofessional behaviour." He pulls out his type 1 hand phaser and points to another room. "Into that room, please?" He led Doogie and his staff to another room and Sonic closed the door on them. He melts the lock with his phaser. Doogie tried to open the door, "That hedgehog melted the lock."

"Dealing with medivialism here. Chemotherapy! Fundoscopic examinations!" mumbled Knuckles. Sandy handed him a medical tool and Knuckles placed the device on Charmy's forehead. The device makes a high-pitched warbling sound as it heals Charmy's head. "Come on, Charmy boy, wake up." said Knuckles.

"Can you hear me, Charmy." said Sonic.

Charmy's eye twitched as the device completed healing. "He's coming around, Sonic." said Knuckles as he removed the device. Sonic took a mask off Charmy. Charmy opened his eyes and looked at Sonic.

"Charmy, give me your name and rank."

"Charmy... Bee..." moaned Charmy slowly, "Rank... admiral..."

Later, Sonic, Knuckles and Sandy carried Charmy down the hall. Bonkers asked, "How's the patient, doctor."

"The young bee's going to make it." replied Sonic.

"The young bee, you came in to the operating room with a squirrel."

"One little mistake."

Bonkers and Eddie Valiant hears a banging on the door. They ran to the operating room. "Let us out of here!" yelled Doogie. Bonkers and Eddie tried to open the door, but they can't. "The hedgehog, the squirrel and the echidna is abducting the patient! Get some help!"

Sonic, Sandy and Knuckles ran down to the halls, being chased by Bonkers and Valiant. "**Hold it!**" yelled Bonkers.

Charmy looks up but Sonic puts his head. "Not now, Charmy."

Sandy shrieked, "**Sonic, Knuckles, look out!**" as she sees Grandma Thora is carried down on a wheelchair. They pass Thora. Thora is excited that Knuckles gave her a new kidney. They make to the elevator. Sonic opened up his communicator and they enter the elevator. Bonkers tried to enter the elevator and he and Eddie ran downstairs to the next floor. They raised their guns as the elevator doors open. But the elevator is empty.

At the park, Sonic, Sandy, Knuckles and Charmy is beamed to the beaming site. They removed their scrubs and masks. Knuckles gives her scrubs to Charmy. Sandy disposed of her mask to the trash can and gave Charmy her surgical cap. "Where are the whales be by now?" asked Sonic. Knuckles and Espio carried Charmy back to the ship.

"Please, do you have a chart on board? I'll show you." replied Sandy.

"No, no, no. All I need is the radio frequency to track them."

Sandy asked, "What are you taking about? I'm coming with you."

"You rather, you didn't. Our next stop is the 23rd century." said Sonic firmly.

"But I don't care. I've got nobody here. I have got..." frowned Sandy but Sonic stopped her as he shouted. "I have no time to argue with you, or even tell you how much you're meant to us. The radio frequency, please."

"The frequency is 4-0-1 megahertz."

"Thank you for everything, Sandy." said Sonic. He opened up his communicator. "Beam me up, Antoine!"

Sandy leaps, putting her arms around Sonic and yells, "Surprise." as they vanish in a transporter effect.

* * *

That's the end of chapter seven. I'll upload chapter eight tomorrow. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 8: Searching for the Whales

Here is chapter eight.

* * *

Chapter 08 - Searching for the Whales

On the bridge of the_ Bounty,_ Sonic and Sandy enter from the corridors. "Tails, where the hell is the power you promised me?"

"One damn minute, Admiral."

Antoine's voice sounded through the intercom, "_I'm ready, Tailz. Let'z go find Humphrey and Delta_."

"I'm trying to remember this thing works. I got used to a Huey." said Espio.

Sonic scolded at Sandy, "You tricked me."

"You need me." said Sandy.

"Ready, sir." reported Espio.

"Take a seat, Sandy." Sonic said. Sandy sat beside Amy. "Now, Espio."

The_ Bounty _lifts off from the park and flies out of San Francisco. On the bridge of the Bounty.

Charmy reported, "Cloaking device is stable. All systems normal."

"Stabilise energy reserve." ordered Sonic. "Report, helm."

"Maintaining impulse clip. Wing 5 by 0. Helm steady." reported Espio.

"Advise reaching ten thousand. Steer 3-1-0."

"Three one zero, aye!" said Espio.

"Amy, scan for the whales. 4-0-1 megahertz." ordered Sonic.

"Scanning, sir."

Espio said, "Ten thousand M.S.L., Admiral."

"Wing to cruise configuration. Full impulse."

"Aye, sir. 3-1-0 to the Bering Sea. E.T.A. twelve minutes."

Sonic pressed the intercom on his chair. "Ant, are the whale tanks secure?"

On the cargo bay, Antoine replied. "Aye, zir. But I've never beamed up four hundred tonz before.

"Four hundred tons?"

"It'z not juzt ze whalez, it'z ze water."

On the bridge. Sonic asked to Amy, "Any contact to the whales?"

"Negative."

Knuckles walked behind Tails, "You, ah... You present the appearance of a man with a problem."

"Your perception is correct, Doctor. In order to return us to the exact moment at which we left the 23rd century, I have used our journey back through time as a reference, calculating the coefficient of elapsed time in relation to the acceleration curve." said Tails.

"Naturally, so what's your problem?"

"Acceleration is no longer a constant.

"Well then you're gonna have to take your best shot."

"Best shot?"

"Guess, Tails. Your best guess."

"Guessing is not is my nature, Doctor."

"Nobody's perfect."

Amy is pressing buttons on her consoles and finally found contact with the whales. "That's it! Yeehaw!" yelled Sandy. "Affirmative. Contact with the whales. Bearing 3-2-7, range 600 nautical."

"Put them on screen!" said Sonic.

"How can you do that?" asked Sandy. Amy put the image of the whales on the view-screen. "Admiral, I have a signal closing in on the whales. Bearing 3-2-8 degrees."

"Let's see it."

The image of a ship is on the view-screen. "What is that?" asked Knuckles.

"It's a whaling ship, Doctor. Are we too late?"

In the whaler, Patrick Star spots the whale blowing. "There they blow!" He yelled at his captain, Eugene Krabs.

Sonic said, "Full power descent, mister Espio."

"Aye, sir. Full power descent."

The_ Bounty _descents down to the whaler, invisible. Krabs says, "Ready the harpoon, Squidward!"

"Ready, Captain."

When the whale blows, the harpoon is fired, but it hits something invisible. "What's going on?"

They look up to see something is appearing out of nowhere, it is the _Bounty _decloaking. The whaler crew screamed in fright and turned their crew around.

"Alright, Ant. It's up to you." said Sonic.

Antoine replied. "Ten secondz, zir. Five, four, three, two, one." Humphrey and Delta were beamed to the storage tank in the cargo bay using the cargo transporter. "Admiral, zere be whalez here!"

"Well done, Antoine. How soon can we be ready for warp speed?"

"Full power now, sir."

"If you will, Mister Espio." said Sonic.

"Aye sir, warp speed."

The_ Bounty _accelerated to warp speed.

"Mister Espio, you have the con. I'm gonna take our guest down and have a look at her whales." Sonic said as he stand up from his chair. "Oh, Mister Tails! Have you accounted for the variable mass of whales and water in your time re-entry programme?" He asked.

"Mister Antoine cannot give me exact figures, Admiral. ...So I will make a guess."

"A guess? You, Tails? That's extraordinary!"

Sonic and Sandy enter the corridors and into the cargo bay.

"I don't think he understands." Tails said to Knuckles.

"No, Tails. He means that he feels safer about your 'guesses' than most other people's facts."

"Then you're saying... it is a compliment."

"It is."

"Ah, then I will to make the best guess I can."

In the cargo bay, Sonic and Sandy were looking at Humphrey and Delta. "They say '_The sea is cold but the sea contains the hottest blood of all._'" said Sonic.

"'_Whales Weep Not_' by D.H. Lawrence."

"It's ironic. When man was killing these creatures, he was destroying his own future.

Antoine said to Sandy. "The beaztiez zeem happy to zee you, Doctor. I hope you like our little aquarium."

"A miracle, Mister Antoine."

"A miracle? That's yet to come."

"What does that mean?" asked Sandy to Sonic.

"It means that our chances of getting home are not too good. You might have lived a longer life if you'd stayed where you belong."

Sandy said, "I belong here. I am a whale biologist. Supposed by some miracle you do get them through. Who in the 23rd century knows anything about humpback whales?"

"You have a point."

Suddenly, the ship shakes. "What was that?" Sandy asks.

"Admiral! I think you'd better get up there. We're having a power fall-off." said Antoine as he hold on to the cargo transporter console tight.

Sonic told Sandy. "Stay with them. I'm on my way.

"Hold on tight. It gets bumpy from here." said Antoine to Sandy as she holds on to the cargo transporter console tight.

On the bridge, Sonic walks in and sits in his command chair. "Warp zeven point five, zeven point nine." said Antoine in his intercom.

"Shields at maximum!" reported Charmy.

"Mizter Ezpio, zat'z all I can give you!" yelled Antoine.

"Can we make breakaway speed?" asked Sonic.

"Hardly, Admiral, I cannot even guarantee we will escape the sun's gravity! I shall attempt to compensate by altering our trajectory." said Tails.

Espio reported. "Warp eight. Eight point one. Maximum speed, sir!"

"Admiral, I need thruster control." said Tails.

"Acceleration thrusters at Tails' command!" yelled Sonic.

Tails said, "Steady... steady... now!"

The_ Bounty _slingshots around the sun and back to the 23rd century.

* * *

This is the end of chapter eight, enjoy and review it.


	10. Chapter 9: The Whales Communicate

This is the final chapter of _Trekked IV: The Voyage Home._

* * *

Chapter 09 - The Whales Communicate with the Probe

Everybody wakes up. Sonic asked Tails, "Did braking thrusters fire?"

"They did, Admiral."

Sonic asked, "Then where the hell are we?" Then suddenly, lights start to go out. "The Probe." whispered Sonic.

Suddenly, lights came back on and the_ Bounty _shakes. "Condition report, Tails?"

"No data, Admiral. Computers are non-functional."

"Main power is down, auxiliary power is not responding." reported Charmy.

The_ Bounty _enters the Earth's atmosphere. Sonic ordered, "Switch to manual control, Mister Espio."

"I have no control, sir!" said Espio.

"My god, Sonic. Where are the hell are we?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic replied, "Out of control and blind as a bat!"

Back at Starfleet Command. The image of Sonic flickered as he said, "_We are going to attempt time travel. We are computing our trajectory at this time._" Then Sonic's image faded. Scat Cat ordered, "**Get him back! Get him back!**" but nothing responded. Then the large window collapsed, causing the engineers to fall over.

Obi-Wan Kenobi points at the broken window and yells, "Look!" The Klingon bird of prey is going to crash to the water. "They're heading for the bridge!" yelled Scat Cat.

The_ Bounty _passes the Golden Gate Bridge. "Ground cushion! Keep the nose up if you can." ordered Sonic. The_ Bounty _splashes to the water with the command section up. "We're in the water! Blow the hatch!" yelled Sonic. The bridge hatch blown. "You got to the right place, Tails. Now all we have to do is get the whales out before we sink. Abandon ship!" Sonic pressed the intercom button of his chair. "Antoine, do you hear me? **Ant?**" But there is no response. "Move, move!" He yelled at his bridge crew. Sonic yelled to Tails. "See to the safety of all hands."

The bridge crew got out of the hatch. In the cargo bay, the ground is under water. "Get my arm!" Antoine yelled at Sandy. Sandy grabbed Antoine's arm. "Antoine! I'm here!" Sonic yelled behind the cargo bay doors, and the cargo bay doors open, releasing Sandy and Antoine. "The whales are trapped!" screamed Sandy.

"There's no power to the bay doors." said Antoine.

"Explosive override?" asked Sonic.

"It's under water and there's no way to reach it." replied Antoine.

"**You two go on ahead. Go to the hatch!**" yelled Sonic as he takes off his jacket.

"Admiral, you'll be trapped." yelled Antoine.

"**Go on!**"

Sonic swims underwater as Antoine and Sandy exits the Bounty through the hatch. Sonic operates the manual release for the external cargo bay doors, releasing the whales and himself. He swims up to the Bounty command section. "Did you see them?" asked Amy. Sandy yelled in delight as she sees the humpback whales. "There!" yelled Sonic. "Why don't they answer? Why don't they sing?"

The humpback whales sing this song, the Probe sings the same song and moves 90 degrees, eventually the Probe retracts its antenna and moves off leaving Earth forever. The rain stops and the clouds recede. Sonic and his crew and Sandy yell in delight and fun as the Humpback Whale swims. Suddenly power comes back on Spacedock and Starfleet Command.

In Starfleet Command, everyone cheers and Scat Man says, "Mr. President, we have power!"

Back at the bay, Everyone jumps at the water in fun as Humphrey and Delta swims. A type 3 shuttle-craft with Constitution class refit warp nacelles in the bottom flies by to pick up Sonic and his crew and Sandy.

On the Federation Council room, everyone councilors are conversing including Tails (who is wearing a Starfleet uniform), Obi-Wan Kenobi and Sandy. The Federation president announces, "The Council is now in session. If you will all take your seats." Everyone take their seats.

"Now, bring in the accused."

Sonic, Knuckles, Antoine, Amy, Espio and Charmy (all wearing Starfleet uniforms) enters in the Council. Tails walks besides Sonic.

"Captain Tails, you do not stand accused." said the president.

"Mr. President, I stand with my shipmates."

"As you wish. The charges and specifications are. Conspiracy. Assault on Federation Officers. Theft of Federation Property, namely the Starship _Enterprise_. Sabotage of the _U.S.S. Excelsior_, Wilful destruction of Federation Property, specifically the aforementioned _U.S.S. Enterprise_. And finally, disobeying direct orders of the Starfleet Commander. Admiral Sonic, how do you plead?" said the president.

Sonic plead, "On behalf of all of us. Mr. President. I am authorised to plead guilty."

"So entered. Because of certain mitigating circumstances, all charges but one are summarily dismissed. The remaining charge, disobeying orders of a superior officer is directed solely at Admiral Sonic. I'm sure the Admiral will recognise the necessity of keeping discipline in any chain of command."

"I do."

"Sonic the Hedgehog. It is the judgment of this Council that you be reduced in rank to Captain, ...and that as a consequence of your new rank, you be given the duties for which you have repeatedly demonstrated unswerving ability. The command of a star-ship."

Everyone started to cheer. But the president quieted them.

"Silence! Captain Sonic, you and your crew have saved their planet from its own short-sightedness and we are forevered in your dept."

Everyone cheered and applaused for Sonic and his crew. Everybody started to leave, Sandy come to Sonic.

"I'm so happy for you, Sonic. I can't tell you! Thank you, so much."

"Wait a minute! Where are you going, Sandy?"

"You are going to your ship. I'm going to mine. Science vessel. I've got 300 years of catch-up learning to do."

"You mean this is goodbye?"

"Why does it have to be goodbye?"

"Well, like they say in your century, I don't even have your telephone number. How will I find you?"

"Don't worry, Sonic. I'll find you." Sandy kisses the blue hedgehog. "See you around the galaxy." Sandy leaves the room.

Tails walked to Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Father?"

"I am returned to Vulcan, within the hour. I would like to take my leave of you, Tails."

"It was most kind of you to make this effort."

"It was not an effort. You are my son. Besides, I am most impressed with your performance in this crisis."

"Most kind."

"As I recall, I opposed your enlistment in Starfleet. It is possible that judgment was incorrect. Your associates are people of good character."

"They are my friends."

"Yes, of course. Do you have a message for your mother?"

"Yes. Tell her, I feel fine." He does the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper, father."

Obi-Wan does the Vulcan salute also. "Live long and proposer, Tails."

Obi-Wan Kenobi leaves the room as Sonic and Tails walk off.

In spacedock, Sonic and his crew is on a travel pod which is flying to find a new star-ship. Knuckles said, "The bureaucratic mentality is the only constant in the universe. We'll get a freighter."

"With all respect, Doctor. I'm counting on Excelsior." said Espio.

"Ezelzior?" asked Antoine. "Why in God'z name would you want zat bucket of boltz?"

"A ship is a ship." replied Sonic.

"Whatever you zay, zir. Thy will be done."

Just as the travel pod approaches the Excelsior, the travel pod flies by Excelsior and flies to a Constitution class star-ship identical to the destroyed_ U.S.S. Enterprise_. It is the _U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-A_.

"My friends, we have come home."

On the bridge of the new Enterprise. Everybody take their stations. "Helm ready, captain." responded Espio.

"Alright, Espio. Let's see what she's got." said Sonic as he sat down on his command chair.

The Enterprise accelerates to warp speed into a new adventure.

THE END

* * *

This is the end of this story. I'm going to do _Trekked: The Motion Picture_ next, then _Trekked: The Next Generation_ later. In the meantime, read and review this story.


End file.
